Baby Valentine
by MermaidOdair
Summary: For the lovely Gothamgirl28, who asked for Sybil and Tom on their first valentine's day as parents. Happy valentine's day!


**Happy valentine's day, altought it's is not valentines day here in Brazil (instead I have to endure carnival, which, by the way, I hate, seriously, I have no idea why people like it, but it's okay because I got into Uni!). I am very much happy to give this present to the lovely GothamGirl28, and her prompt was:**

**'The Branson celebrate their first valentine's day as parents'. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Tom Branson had everything sorted out, the perfect Valentine's Day plan. He had made reservations for him and Sybil at her favorite restaurant, bought her favorite roses, and even got her a customized necklace.

One could easily call him a 'hopeless romantic', but how couldn't he be when he had the best wife in the world? When he was so happy because of her?

And now, when she was pregnant with their first child, he found loved Sybil Branson even more.

Just to think that exactly two years ago, he had proposed to her, at the same restaurant he was taking her to now.

She was even prettier now, sitting next to him at the car, -pregnancy suits her, his mother had said.

She was holding a box in her hands herself, even though he had told her that he didn't need a gift this year; not now when the best present she could give him was growing inside of her.

"Tom?" she says, taking him out of his thoughts, and he filled with worry upon hearing the tone in her voice. She sounds in pain, her breath uneven, and he quickly turns at her, stopping the car right away.

"You okay, love?" Tom asks her in a rushed tone, quickly grabbing her hands.

"I-I think we can't go to the restaurant…" she answers simply, and he understands her message. Their baby is coming. And it's coming right now.

Tom makes a swift turn with the car, going as fast as he can to the hospital, reassuring her that she can do it every time she has another contraction. They aren't very frequent, but he knows she has to get there as fast as possible.

They arrive in minutes but it felt longer.

Her contractions are still a few minutes apart, which is good; at least that's what he's read and has heard from Sybil.

She didn't show much, being the strong woman she is, but he knew she was in pain, and he was feeling it as well, with her crushing his hand as the nurses wheeled her to her room. He was the type of man that would have sympathy pains -as Sybil had told him one night as they laid in bed, feeling the baby girl move.

But he knows that even if his plans didn't go as planned, this still looks like the perfect Valentine's Day.

Sybil is now lying in bed, breathing from an oxygen tank and the midwives say there isn't much time until their Saoirse Sybil Branson is born. They had some troubles to agree with the name -Sybil being against their daughter receiving her name - but now that the choice was made, they all liked it very much.

"Ready to have a baby, Mr. and Mrs. Branson?" the head midwife asks, a bright smile on her face.

"I don't think anyone can be more ready than we are," Sybil answered, smiling sweetly at Tom. "We will have our baby soon. Can you imagine it? We're having a valentine's baby."

"Well, what better date for our baby to be born than on the day that celebrates love?" he chuckled, kissing the top of her head.

He didn't say anything else for a while and neither did she. Sybil was getting ready to push when the nurses ordered her to. Tom was worried for her, even though he knew she would be okay, and their child only a couple of weeks early.

"Mr. Branson?" A nurse called, forcing him to look away from Sybil. "Do you need anything? A coffee maybe?" she asked kindly and he nodded at her.

"Coffee would be nice," Tom replied, and the nurse left. The rest of the nurses looked so busy with their work, checking if they had everything, Tom decided that now would be a good time to get Sybil the present he bought.

"Love?" he asks and she turns to look at him; he is holding a small box in his hands and offering it to her. "I got you this. I think you will love it."

Sybil opens the box carefully and gasps. A necklace, with a baby girl charm; she has tears in her eyes because she knows just how much it means for him, just as much as it means for her as well.

Having a child was always a dream and a wish of Tom's, he's already made plans for father and daughter trips, and toys, and has even talked about teaching her rugby. Everyone in both their families knew that Saoirse would be a daddy's girl. And they were right.

Sybil leans in and kisses Tom softly on his lips, thanking him. Tom holds her hand as another contraction rushes over her, her hands so tight in his that he believes she may break a bone. Not that he minds it, of course.

The head midwife tells her to push as strong as she can whenever she feels she has to. It takes some time, with screams and pain from Sybil and reassurance from Tom until the nurse says she can see the head of their baby and tells her she needs a few more pushes.

"Go Syb, you can do it!" Tom says, over and over again, kissing her sweaty forehead and stroking her hair as she is told that the head is out, followed by the shoulders and a few minutes later, Saoirse is completely out.

"Wanna cut the umbilical cord, dad?" the nurse asks and he nods. He cuts it carefully, almost scared that any move he makes would hurt her.

No words are said when Saoirse is placed in Sybil's arms, her hand gently tracing her face. Tom can only grin at the picture in front of him: his wife and his first child.

Tom knew he would have to leave them at some point and call their families to inform that Saoirse Sybil Branson is born, but that can wait. Right now, he is going to spend Valentine's Day with his wife and the best present she could ever give him.


End file.
